1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a receiver, and more particularly, to a receiver for reducing power consumption and a digital broadcasting receive system including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Digital video broadcasting (DVB) is a set of international standards for defining digital broadcasting of video, audio, and data. DVB systems distribute data using a variety of approaches, including by satellite (DVB-S), cable (DVB-C), terrestrial television (DVB-T), and digital terrestrial television for handhelds (DVB-H). In particular, The DVB-H format may be used in a mobile environment by portable devices to receive Internet Protocol (IP) data that includes television programs.
Mobile service for mobile broadcasting has restrictions according to limited battery capacity since the service is received using portable devices such as mobile phones, portable media players (PMPs), and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
The power consumed by a receiver using DVB-H can be reduced using time slicing. In time slicing, large segments of data are sent in bursts, allowing the receiver to be switched off in inactive periods. However, it can be difficult to turn the power of the receiver on or off with exact timing.
Accordingly, there is need for a receiver whose power modes can be controlled more precisely for reducing power consumption.